


NOTW: (AELA) The Huntress

by LuxinSkyrim



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will basically follow Aela as she grieves Skjor's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aela watched as Farkas and the new girl battled the whelps. The two worked together as though they were always meant to. She remembered the day they met the girl. Aela had smelled the pheromones before she ever saw the girl. She wouldn't lie the scent was very distracting, but Farkas had caught something different in it. 

Aela had never heard of someone who wasn't a wolf smelling like a mate. That would only mean some mortals were destine to receive the beast blood. Or perhaps the two souls were destine for each other and the wolves new it. Either way she had known there was something special about the girl, and now it was out. Lux was the legendary Last Dragonborn.

Soon the battle was over and Aela stopped Lux on her way into Jorrvaskr to congratulate her, “Well done.”

“Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Farkas,” the Dragonborn replied.

“You? You probably could, but we Circle members fight as a pack. That's what makes us so strong. The whelps only look out for themselves. That makes them weak,” the huntress explained.

“I'll keep all that in mind. Is Vilkas okay?” she asked.

“What do you mean,” Aela answered looking back at the small twin.

“He is acting strange. I thought he hated me, but now he is putting his arm around me and flirting with me,” Lux told her.

“I don't know. Maybe he finally accepts you,” she told Lux, “I see you with Farkas and that's all fine. But, you better watch it with Vilkas.”

“How so?” the girl asked.

“Farkas is a sweetheart, but Vilkas, he's quite the womanizer. Plus, Farkas seems to really like you, and Vilkas always gets the girl over his brother,” she told Lux.

“Well, of the two Farkas has left the better impression,” she replied as she walked inside.

Alea made an attempt to follow, but was stopped by Skjor, “I need to talk to you about the new girl.”

“Alright,” she replied as she followed him to one of the small tables.

“She is a member of the Circle now. You know what that means,” he told Aela.

“You want to offer her the blood,” she replied.

“I want to offer her your blood, tonight.” he explained.

With a nod, Aela agreed, “Alright.”

It had been a while since someone had accepted the blood. Actually, that last person to accept blood was Skjor. Aela and the twins had been born into the blood. It was all they knew. This is why Aela couldn't understand why Vilkas had such a problem with it. Kodlak had been mortal once, so Aela could understand the old man longing for his mortal self in old age. Vilkas listened to all of the stories of Kodlak's mortal life and longed to be mortal since he was a child. Since his change though, a few nights back, Vilkas had been different. He was less high strung, and seemed more at ease with then he had been in a long time. Aela also noticed the way he looked at Lux. He was more interested then he would like to admit. She could smell it on him, and when Lux becomes a wolf, he won't be able to hide that interest any longer. There will more than likely be a fight between the brothers. Aela dreaded it. She just hoped that Lux would clearly choose one early so things didn't get out of hand.

Aela entered the mead hall to find Farkas pinning Torvar against the wall. She couldn't tell what happened, and she really didn't care. She sat down to have some mead and wait for Skjor to let her know when to head to the Underforge.

It wasn't long after the confrontation between Farkas and Torvar when Skjor approached Lux. The bastard waited until the two were getting cuddly to make his offer. She would have to give him a lesson on timing, she thought to herself with a grin. The talk with Lux was quick, and Skjor signaled Aela to meet him outside. 

Aela entered the Underforge and began her change. Shortly after Lux came in with Skjor and they began the ritual to turn the girl.

“That pitiful ceremony is not what being a member of the Circle of Companions is about. This is the Underforge. I hope you recognize Aela. She has agreed to give her blood to turn you,” he explained.

“Turn me?” Lux asked.

“Yes all members of the Circle must accept the beast blood,” he told her.

“But what if I don't want to be a wolf?” the girl asked.

“How could you not? The blood of the beast brings strength and abilities unattainable by mortals,” he attempted to persuade her, “How else do you think Farkas and Vilkas knew what Njada was up to? They could smell it on her. Her lies.”

“Okay, turn me!” she agreed.

Lux didn't have an easy transformation. The poor girl screamed in agony as her muscles and skin tore, and her bones broke. Skjor quickly drug the girl out of the Underforge. They intended to use the city as a pin to hold her. All that changed when Lux climbed the wall took off across the plains. Aeal followed as Skjor quickly changed and caught up. They chased the young wolf all the way to Eastmarch. They were nearing a small camp outside of Gallows Rock when Lux finally collapsed with exhaustion. Aela recognized the scent from the camp.

“You smell that?” Skjor asked his mate.

Aela growled, “Silver Hand.”

“Wake the girl, I'll scout ahead,” he told her.

“Be cautious. We will see you soon,” she replied.

Skjor crept into the camp and out of sight. Aela knelt down and shook Lux awake. Damn this girl had been a handful. Her scent was stronger then before. The pheromones weren't so much the issue. They were still there, but the smell of the wolf on top of them stirred her wolf.

“There you are. You had us worried when you ran off like that,” Aela told her, “You gave us more trouble then Farkas did on his first run.”

“First run,” the girl questioned.

“You're a wolf now,” Aela replied.

Lux looked around, “Where are we?”

“Not real sure. Somewhere in Eastmarch,” she told the girl, “You ran up on a Silver Hand encampment. Luckily they didn't notice you. Skjor went to scout ahead. We need to catch up to him.”

The girl shivered, “Do you have any clothes?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry about that,” Aela handed Lux her clothes, “We managed to get these off of you before they tore.” 

Lux dressed and the two went after Skjor.


	2. Chapter 2

Skjor is...dead. Slaughtered by the Silver Hand. Aela feels...broken, lost. Her mate is gone. Her wolf howls in pain.

She knew there was a problem when Lux froze. Aela caught Skjor's scent as they neared the final chamber. He had to be in there. Alea just hadn't expected...

“Aela,” Lux said firmly.

“What? What are you...?” Aela could hear the shake in her voice.

The young wolf guarded a lump of flesh on the floor. She begged Aela to stay back. The Heuntress refused. She wasn't a child to be protected. She had seen her fair share of gore, caused her fair share. It wasn't until she saw the armor that it hit her. The love of her life was laying torn at her feet. No. This can't be. Not Skjor. Aela fell to her knees. 

“Skjor! No, no! Get up! Don't you die on me! Get up!” she begged

The girl tried, “Aela, he's already...”

She pulled at the armor praying to Hircine there was still breath in him. Lux placed a hand on her shoulder. Aela knew he was gone, but she had to try. She pushed Lux off her and told the girl to leave. Aela needed to be alone with him. 

“I'm not leaving you,” the young wolf told her.

“I SAID GO!” the Huntress screams.

When Lux was gone, Aela lost it. She begged the Lord of the Hunt to let this be a dream, a vision, something other then real. 

This was all her fault. She should not have let him go alone. He never went in alone. She cursed the Deadric Prince of the Hunt. Why? How could you let this happen to your child? Hicine created them yet allowed those that would destroy His creation do so and roam free.

She prayed for the Huntsman to take her instead. She begged him to take her as well. She needed to be with Skjor. Without her mate, she felt incomplete, like half a being. Their souls had merged and now ripped apart. 

She...she hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye, to say that she loves him. She will always love him...


End file.
